An UN Average Life
by saraapandaa
Summary: "I've been with a lot of people. And I mean A LOT. But so far, Lydia has outdone everyone else by a landslide. No questions asked. But, she's my best gal. We're just friends with benefits. I think it's time for me to man up and have a real relationship. But with who?" Stiles and pretty much everybody else. Rated M for reasons. Enjoy! favorite/follow/review c;
1. Chapter 1

"Ohhh yes," she said with a devilish gleam in her eyes.

"Ohhhhhh, no you don't!" I shot right back at her.

Lydia Martin was my best "_girl" _friend and anybody who ever knew _THE_ Lydia Martin knew that when that perfectly shaped… _perfect_, orange eyebrow arched in that way, she was up to absolutely no good. If she wasn't _so_ good in bed he'd be gone in the blink of an eye, and they both knew it. Well, maybe not _gone. _He'd just be in a different place with her than he was now. But, _**GOD**_, was she **good** in bed. Mmm. MMM! The way she threw her head back on the pillow as it rolled over to the side. The muscle that clenches in her jaw, the vein in her neck that seems like it's about to pop right open. The tiny little noise she makes when I hit _that_ spot, almost sounding like a kicked puppy. Jesus, let's not forget the way she uses her teeth and tongue when she sucks my d-…

"Stiles."

I could almost taste the achievement in her voice. I must have looked every bit of the lost soul that I was. She knew I hadn't been paying attention, and she used it to her advantage.

"You didn't!" I growled at her, letting her know that this was NOT okay, and we were going to have **really** rough sex because of it. I mean… we were going to have a very heated discussion about this later. Oh man. _Heated_? Really Stiles? Great, now I'm just going to want to bone her in a hot shower. Too bad we wouldn't be able to do any of that stuff, after what she'd just done. She'd ruined every possible kind of toe curling intercourse for AT LEAST the weekend. Awesome.

"Cool, Lydia. Just who I wanted to see the few days that I get off of the WHOLE week. My mother. How am I supposed to get some if my egg donor's got her ear pressed to the wall, making sure the only thing she hears is prayer?!" I'm anything but quiet, not caring that Isaac, Erica, and Boyd are all asleep in the guest room; _doggy pile._ I honestly couldn't tell you why they choose to sleep all tangled up in one another, their limbs positioned in what has got to be of the most uncomfortable sorts, when each individual has their _own _room in the gigantic house.

"Mr. Stilinski, _please_ don't be mad at me. I promise that I truly am a good girl," Lydia teased as she bat her long red eyelashes at me, staring up at me with those big green eyes, a slight pout in her lip.

"The only person I'd be wasting my breath on, trying to convince I was being faithful, would be your new love interest. _For now anyways._" Stiles was unconvinced that Lydia would stick with this new- _Aiden_, yeah, that's his name- for very long, seeing as she can only hold her romantic attention for short periods of time, _unless_ you pleased her enough to make her come back; and that rarely happened any more. So far, I think it's only happened twice, actually. Me, _of course_, and Jackson. _Jackson._ What an asshole. I say this because only an asshole would bang his sweetheart's BFF (at the time) and tell her about how much better in bed he was. Oh yeah. _He._ Jackson fucked Danny. Who would have thought? Jackson Whittemore, a bisexual freak. Freak as in total nympho queen/king. However you'll have him. He shoots both ways. But, honestly, I don't feel sorry for Lydia. I know it must be tough for her to have to face Jackson **and** Danny every day, seeing as she was currently residing in the pack house, but I also know it's way harder on Jackson to hear Lydia scream _my_ name out for the whole house to hear, because the lord knows they hear, with their _wolfie_ powers on high alert. Hell, the next door neighbors could probably hear her, the way she is when I go down on her, and the closest house is nearly thirty miles away.

"_God damn, Stiles! Mmmh. FUCK. Uh huh. Yeah baby, that's the spot. UH FUCK. Jesus, Stiles, fuck me harder!" _I chuckled at the memory as I zoned back in on Lydia. Oh, right. We were having a conversation. "My bad." I say, trying my best to force down my laughter, because, by golly I am mad at Lydia! …Who the fuck was I kidding? She could fuck Aiden right here on the marble trimmed island in the middle of the kitchen, and I still couldn't dream of being mad at her. She's not mine to get all possessive over anyways. That's right. _Mr. Stilinski_ is a single man. OK. Focus.

I tried to recollect anything she had said while I was daydreaming, and failed. Fuck. "I'm sorry, Lydia, but I was having trouble concentrating. You know, with my ADHD and all… But my mind is kind of stuck on something else at the moment." I partially opened my mouth, just enough for her to be able to see that I was running my tongue across the bottom of my teeth as I stepped closer to her, pressing my body flat against hers. She was breathing very slow, under obvious strain of reacting to his sudden actions.

"Oh yeah?" She managed to crack out.

"_Oh yeah."_

"And what might that be?" She ran her finger up the string of my jacket as her lust filled green eyes met my strong, dominant brown ones.

I hesitated before responding in a whisper. "I want to fuck you all over this kitchen." I lowered my face down to hers as she managed to snake her arms around my neck. She got her lips as close to mine as humanly possible without making them touch as she whispered back with hot breath.

"Hit me with your best shot, Stilinski."

**A/N Thanks for the 22 views so far you guys are awesome! I am going to continue the story, simply because I know how much it can suck when stories stop, even if they're bad, and also because that was the plan all along! :) I'm giving a shout out to the first follower at the beginning of the next chapter! You guys rock, and I LOVE YOU! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sooo, here's chapter 2 you guys, and I wanna say (like a real nerd^_^) that all 27 views that I have gotten so far have highlighted my life! This chapter is all smutty goodness, and I'm more than sorry that this took so long to get up. I had nearly all of it done yesterday but I got a sort of block :/ I just wanted this chapter to be awesome for you guys, and if it's weird just let me know. Review and tell me who you want me to ship Stiles with, and yes I will do more than one for you lovies! (boys and girls can be shipped, I believe in equality, and most definitely Stisaac:) Just please review and tell me what's up, I wanna take notes! Aaaaand, finally (longest A/N ever) a very, very special thanks and shout out to Pixiesticksugarhigh! S/he was my first follower and I LOVEE YOUUUU! 3 **

**p.s. I love you all c';**

I grabbed Lydia's hip with a force, and shoved her hard into the island. She let out a grunt in my mouth, never breaking the kiss as she hoisted herself up on the mini counter.

"Stiles," she moaned out as my mouth traveled down her jaw and onto her neck, sucking on that sweet spot I knew all too well. My hands were running the length of her thighs when I slid them around to underneath her ass. I started grabbing her sensitive skin, my mouth still traveling downwards, never stopping for anything.

"Tell me what you want, babe." She grabbed my face in her hands and drags it up to meet her own, her gorgeous eyes staring back at mine.

She wraps her legs tight around my waist, forcing me to hold her weight, which isn't much, by the way. The side of her face grazes mine, her soft skin setting mine ablaze in such a manner I actually let out a groan, making her smile with a slight giggle. She gets a husky voice that is SO unbelievably sexy as she says, "It's easy really. All I want is you… right now anyways."

I ignored the comment, seeing as I didn't really care that both of our hearts were only in it for the sex. The _amazing, mind-blowing, orgasmic _sex. She didn't have to ask me twice. In one swift move, I had placed her back on her feet, putting her in front of me, and pulled her leggings and lacy hipster panties from Kohl's Candies collection down to her ankles, and had her pushed up against the wall behind the island. I flattened my body against hers, but still making her available to reach her feet to pull her clothes the rest of the way off. She was left in a grey hoodie with some green logo of a sports team on the front, the bottom of a black tank top peeking out from underneath. Her hair was different from usual. It wasn't in the perfect ringlets that seem like they were made to frame her face, and only hers. I guess she had taken a shower before she had gone to sleep the night before, so her hair had taken to a normal part down the side, and it had fallen onto her shoulders and back in magazine beach curls. She had on a simple golden eye shadow with a thin strip of black eye liner, keeping it classy but still stunning.

All the time I was wasting, profiling her outfit for the day, she had set her mind to quickly- yet gracefully- pulling my sweatpants down, then my boxers. My dick was at full attention, springing free from the strain of my clothes. Lydia looked up at me through her thick, mascara caked eyelashes. That's all it took for me to know that she was ready, and I think it's pretty obvious that I'm ready.

Grabbing the bottom of her knees and pushing them apart, I placed myself at Lydia's sweet, hot core. I pushed my hips upwards a bit, the tip of my member rubbing circles on the over sensitive ball of nerves, making Lydia cry out, loud and short. I pulled my hips down, back at her entrance, slowly pushing inside of her, just a fraction of an inch, feeling the surroundings. She was tight- really tight- and so, so hot it was like she was on fire, and I was the ice. Well, my raging cock at that matter. She turned her head sideways against the wall and made that noise, the one I can't ever get out of my head. That noise sent me over the edge. I shoved my full length into her slit, and she dug her long nails into my shoulder blades. I gave her the time to adjust to me being inside of her, and also for her legs to settle around my abdomen so she wouldn't fall while I was pounding into her over and over again. She felt so amazing; I could just stay like this forever. Or I could die, and I would die a happy man.

"Oh for Christ's sake you bastard." That's all I remember hearing from Lydia's soft plump lips before she took the lead and thrust herself from the wall, causing us both to groan out at the spontaneous motion.

"Jesus," I croak. I manage to stumble my way over to the long, mahogany table and slam Lydia's fragile, petit body, mine crashing down onto her, sending my throbbing boner back into her completely.

"Ughhh my GOD!" Lydia growls at me. I brace my hands on either side of her and slowly slide back out of her dripping core. "Oh- my… fuck," I make a noise as if I'm clearing my throat, never stopping my steady pace in and out of the beautiful teen girl lain out in front of me. Her jaw was clenching and the vein in her neck was doing that almost popping thing, and then she made that noise again. That noise always gets me. I drove into her deep and hard this time, making her moan out, but it really just sounded like she was yelling.

"Stilinski, fuck me like you mean it," she gets out in between short breaths. Ohhh, so she wanted to play _that_ game. Well, it takes two to tango, my dear. I slammed into her so fast and so rough the table lurched backwards, and Lydia's breath hitched. I took the sharp intake of breath as a good sign, and made it into a repetitive action, using her noises to fuel me on further.

"I'm gonna cum, Stiles," Lydia said in a voice that was definitely deeper than mine. She had so much lust and seduction in the air around her somebody could walk in deaf and blind and still get turned on. But, if she thought she was going to be head honcho in this turn of events, boy was she wrong.

"I don't think so, princess!" I almost laugh as I tell her this, scooping her body up into my arms, never leaving her body. That's how she took me by surprise. What Lydia did next was a curse and a blessing all in one. The scream was hot, no denying it. But I knew that the pack would take it as a sign of danger, and make their way up here shortly to see what the fuss was about. So, this had to be finished up quickly. Somehow we ended up on the counters by the refrigerator; Lydia's head leaned back into the sink. I started pumping into her again, faster than before, and harder if you can believe it. Each time she would yell out, which probably wasn't helping the wolf situation any, but it turned me on, so I wasn't complaining.

She was getting closer to her climax, I could see it in every little thing she was doing. Damn, I'm good. Her hair was starting to stick to the front of her face and our bodies were clinging to each other. She threw her hands up, trying to grab for anything she could possibly get her hands on to steady herself. She wasn't ready to give in yet, but this wasn't up to her. Her manicured hand landed on the knob on the water faucet and a look of relief passed over her face. What was she doing? She turned the cold water on and it cascaded down her face and leaked into her hair, slowly soaking it. Ughhhhhhh, CHRIST! I started smashing into her harder and harder with each thrust. She screamed again and then she got the tightest she was going to be able to get. Her orgasm came hard, the muscles in her inner walls milking me of my own climax. She just kept screaming while I let out a long groan and her name, spilling every last bit of my seed into her.

I pulled out of her with lightening speed causing her to whimper. I threw her over my shoulder, grabbing her leggings and underwear, slipping them onto her with an unusual amount of grace. Probably grace that I didn't need to have, or maybe I don't even want it. I mean, I could have used that grace any other day in my whole life, because I'm a total clutz, but no, I had grace for taking off and putting on clothes.

"You never cease to amaze me," said an all too familiar, adorable voice.


End file.
